


it's a metaphor

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: In which there are popsicles, innuendo, and Derek is bad at sharing his feelings.





	it's a metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> more tumblr promptfics !
> 
> AHGLIONBY ASKED: OKAY SO LIKE ANSWER IF YOU WANT BUT OMF MY FAMILY IS TAKING THIS BEACH TRIP TOMORROW AND WE ARE GOING TO BE OUTSIDE ALL FREAKING DAY, NO WIFI, NO CONNECTION. KILL ME NOW. TAKE MY MIND OFF OF IT WITH POSSESSIVE/JEALOUS!DEREK? BYE ILY

“Heads up, Derek!" 

Derek frowns and ignores the volleyball the flies right past him, rolling down the shore and towards the ocean. 

"Not cool, man,” Isaac says, running past him to rescue the volleyball before it gets lost in the surf. “You were right there, why didn’t you grab the ball?" 

Derek just scowls and looks back down at the book he isn’t reading. 

"Right, that looks totally captivating, Derek. The _Life and Times of the Pacific Jellyfish._ This is a pack beach trip, it’s supposed to be fun. Why don’t you play volleyball with me and Scott, or—”

“Don’t want to,” Derek says, gritting his teeth.

Isaac looks over to where directly in Derek’s line of sight is Stiles and his sandcastle, Danny standing behind him, rubbing sunblock onto Stiles’ shoulders, Stiles groaning with the pressure of Danny’s hands.

Isaac smirks. “Okay, have fun reading,” he says.

“Shut up,” Derek says.

Danny is rubbing Stiles’ neck now, whispering something in his ear, lips barely grazing his ear, and whatever he says must be funny because Stiles laughs, that amazing laugh that shakes his whole body with mirth.

"Your book is upside down,“ Isaac remarks knowingly before he flicks his curls and dashes off to the volleyball court. 

Ugh. Derek doesn’t know if he can take this anymore, but it’s the worst form of torture to just sit here and _watch_ this ridiculous flirting. And he doesn’t really have the right to be jealous, he’s never said anything about his feelings to Stiles, never told him, was too shy about it.

But it looks like the slow approach probably means he’s missed out on his chance now. 

Derek watches Danny bring shells and feathers and rocks to Stiles, offering them up for decoration, watches Stiles’ eyes light up with delight, thanking him. It’s more fun to watch Stiles as he builds his masterpiece on his own, tongue sticking out in concentration as he shapes a turret, carving stone edges into the sides. 

Erica and Boyd come back from where they went on an ice-cream quest, holding hands and holding their cones, sticky smiles and oozing of adorable couple-ness.

"Got this for you,” Boyd says, tossing a popsicle at Derek. 

“I don’t like coconut,” Derek says. 

Erica waggles her eyebrows at him. “You know who does, though." 

Derek takes a deep breath, setting down his unread book. "He’s dating Danny,” he grumbles.

Erica laughs and Boyd snorts. “Please, he totally isn’t. At least not yet. Better get a jump on it, man,” Boyd says.

Wait, Stiles _isn’t_ with Danny? 

“We’re going to join Lydia and Allison at their surf lesson, see you later,” Erica says. “Better put that popsicle to good use.”

Derek stands up, brushing sand off himself and steels himself. He can do this. He’s handled so many terrifying things, giving his crush an ice cream should pale in comparison. He steps out from under the beach umbrella, walking in determination towards Stiles. 

“Hey,” Derek says. 

“Oh, perfect, just stand there, this is great,” Stiles says happily.

“Um…”

“You are the perfect shade right now, dude, don’t move,” Stiles says.

Right. That’s all Derek can do, be a standing piece of shade. “Here, this is for you. You looked…hot.” He hands Stiles the popsicle.

“Oh whoa, favorite flavor! Thanks, dude!” Stiles says, unwrapping the thing and popping it right in his mouth, sucking away.

Derek can’t look away, he’s going to kill Erica later for thinking this was a great idea— Stiles is slurping away at the melting milk-white very phallic-shaped ice cream, licking away stray droplets from his lips, pushing more of it in his mouth—

“I have to go,” Derek says. “I, um, was in the middle of a very interesting book." 

"Noooo,” Stiles moans. 

“I can go get the umbrella if you want shade.”

“Nah, just help me build the moat,” Stiles says, holding the popsicle in his mouth while he digs with two hands. It fills out his cheeks, the outline looking just like—

Derek is just grateful that he can crouch down and his boner isn’t obvious in his board shorts. 

The sandcastle looks great; Stiles had been working at it for most of the afternoon. There are turrets and an outer wall and stones all around the edge. The only thing missing is something for the center, what might be a central statue for the royal sand people. 

“I wish I had something for right there,” Stiles says wistfully. 

Derek pulls something out of his pocket; a worn rock that he picked up when walking along the shore that’s in the shape of an misshapen heart. “Here, you can have this,” he says. It’s just a heart-shaped rock, but Stiles’ eyes widen, his hand lingering over Derek’s. 

“Are you sure? That’s a really cool, um, thing to find? You don’t want to save it for someone special?”

“You can have it,” Derek insists. “I want you to have it.”

“Okay,” Stiles says, and he clasps his fingers, not around the rock, but around Derek’s hand, the smile on his face saying that he knows Derek doesn’t mean the rock. 


End file.
